Manipulations
by Takara Hatake
Summary: Un KeiKeiki joyeux pour me faire pardonner de la fin tragique du précédent... RomanceHumour


_**Manipulations**_

« Mais non, Sakura-sensei !

-Mais siiii, Kei… Oh, que si ! »

La jeune fille, ancienne élève de Sakura, rajusta son katana à sa hanche et soupira.

« Drôle d'idée, franchement, qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse d'une mission pareille ! C'est absurde ! Et en plus, je suis sure que ce n'est pas officiel.

-Mais, euh, si voyons, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?»

L'Inuzuka, amusée, leva les yeux au ciel et répondit avec un air moqueur :

« Eh bien, c'est marrant, mais je ne crois pas que l'option «caser son meilleur ami avec une kunoichi qui pourra le supporter » soit affiché dans la liste des missions acceptées par le village… Je me trompe ?

-Hum. Euh… Ben…

-Avec qui vous voulez que je case Keiki ! Sa seule ambition, c'est de devenir AMBU. Il n'a probablement jamais regardé une fille de sa vie…

_Kei dans son for intérieur : C'est dommage d'ailleurs…_

-Eeeeh, quoi ? Tu vas laisser ton meilleur ami finir célibataire ?

-C'est pas la question ! Sa vie privée, ce n'est pas mes oignons. Ni les vôtres, d'ailleurs…

-Bon, puisque tu le prends comme ça… »

Kei, interloquée, vit son ancienne sensei plonger sa main dans sa poche, et en sortir un petit carnet noir à pois roses. Sakura l'agita devant son nez, mais hors de portée.

Kei bondit en avant, tentant de récupérer son bien.

« RENDEZ MOI CA !

-Quoiiii, c'est tellement compromettant, ce qu'il y a écrit dans ce carnet, Kei ? Serait-ce… Un journal intime ?

-Non ! Pas du tout ! J'y ai juste consigné mes… mes missions… C'est ça, mes missions ! Alors, rendez-le moi !

-Je ne crois pas, non. A moins, évidemment, que tu n'acceptes la mission que je t'ai proposée… »

Vingt minutes plus tard, une Kei épuisée d'avoir couru après sa sensei sans arrêt pour récupérer un ridicule petit carnet à pois, finit par baisser les bras.

« Bon. D'accord. Je vais ESSAYER de caser Keiki. Essayer.

-Boaf, ça ne devrait pas être si compliqué, la moitié des filles du village lui tourne autour…

-Et l'autre moitié, autour de Yasuraka. Précisa Kei d'un air sombre.

-C'est vrai. Je me suis d'ailleurs toujours demandé autour duquel tu tournais. Tu es assez discrète sur le sujet. Plus que moi à ton âge, en tous cas.

-Remarquez, ce n'est pas difficile, d'après ce qu'on m'a raconté, vous hurliez à tous les vents que vous aimiez Sasuke-sensei. Supra discret.

-Hum.

-Hum. Cela dit, ce n'est pas le problème de trouver une candidate, ce serait plutôt de réussir l'exploit de faire s'intéresser mon cher coéquipier à une fille…

-Bah, c'est pas si dur… »

Kei leva un sourcil. Sakura ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait, ou quoi ?

« Vous plaisantez ?

-Non, non ! Mais je l'ai déjà vu s'intéresser à une fille, moi… »

Kei sentit ses babines se retrousser en une grimace menaçante. Hé, là, depuis quand son visage faisait-il des siennes ?

« Ah oui ! Et qui ! _Que je la coupe en morceaux fins et sanguinolents… »_

Sakura sembla réfléchir :

« Bah, si je te le disais, ce serait trop facile, non ?

-Mais !

-Alors, bonne chance ! Je reviendrai de temps en temps te demander comment ta mission avance… »

Et elle la planta là.

°°°°°

_Bon. Génial. Me voilà, comme une cloche, à devoir caser mon meilleur copain avec une fille, je ne sais même pas qui, contre mon gré. Super. Ca, c'est une situation palpitante de kunoichi. Je sens que je vais m'amuser comme une petite folle…_

_Bon, je fais quoi, moi._

_Il me semble que le plus logique soit de sonder Keiki, non ?_

_Oui, mais si j'arrive avec mes gros sabots : « Hé, mon vieux, t'as pas des vues sur quelqu'un », d'abord il me dira probablement pas la vérité, ensuite, moi, je vais passer un moment désagréable à le voir devenir écarlate et bafouiller._

_Conclusion : Je vais faire faire le boulot désagréable par quelqu'un d'autre. Hé, hé, hé…_

°°°°°

« Yasurakaaaaaaa ! »

La bibliothécaire bondit comme une possédée de sa chaise et fit volte-face pour savoir qui avait l'impudence de venir troubler la paix légendaire du lieu le plus calme de Konohagakure.

« Mademoiselle ! Votre conduite est inqualifiable ! Veuillez baisser le ton, ou alors sortir de…

-Ecrase, baachan ! Yasuraka est là ?

-Quoi, c'est toi, Kei ? Je te croyais plus respectueuse de…

-Allez, mamie Kagura, sois gentille, dis moi si Yasuraka est là, j'ai besoin de lui, c'est urgent…

-Arrête de hurler, Kei, ceci est une bibliothèque, tu risques de déranger les gens, tu sais. Oui, je suis là. Et maintenant, c'est quoi le problème ? Dépêche-toi, je dois partir immédiatement en mission de rang S avec mon team d'AMBU, je viens juste de finir de me documenter sur…

-Erreur. Tu ne pars plus.

-Hein ?

-Je te réquisitionne, moi. Pour une mission bien plus importante. Et surtout, rien ne pourra se faire sans toi. Allez, viens un peu par là que je te briefe.

-Mais, ma mission !

-J'ai déjà demandé à Naruto-sempai de s'en charger il en est ravi, il a toujours eu envie d'incarner le Kazekage pour une mission de couverture…

-Mais…

-Par conséquent, c'est par là… »

°°°°°

« C'est pour CA que tu m'as fait rater une mission aussi passionnante ?

-Ecoute, c'est pas ma faute, j'en voulais pas moi, de cette mission bidon ! Mais quoiiii, c'est Sakura-sensei, qui…

-T'a fait du chantage, j'ai bien compris. Mais enfin, c'est ton problème, qu'est-ce que j'ai à faire là-dedans, moi ?

-Ben, tu vas te charger de sonder Keiki. Parce que tu comprendras bien que je ne peux pas le faire moi-même.

-Et pourquoi ça, je te prie ?

-ben, parce que… heu… Il ne me répondrait pas, à moi !

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Tu es sa meilleure amie, non ?

-Oui. Mais pour ce genre de truc, il t'en parlera plus facilement… Pas de discussion, le voilà, au boulot.

-Génial… Et toi, tu fais quoi, Kei… Eh Kei ! Elle est passée où, là ! »

Ladite Kei s'était volatilisée, en revanche, un Eda Keiki à l'air un peu perplexe s'avançait à grands pas vers lui.

_Kei, tu vas mourir…_

« Ah, euh… Salut, Keiki, désolé, faut que j'y… AIEUH !! »

Il venait de se prendre un caillou à l'arrière de la tête, de la part de sa coéquipière, pour le ramener à de meilleurs sentiments.

Keiki eut l'air encore plus perplexe.

« Il faut que tu y aieuh ? Tu réinventes la grammaire, là ? Super, Yasuraka le génie s'amuse avec les mots, avec ça, on pourrait peut-être enthousiasmer une classe de primaires, tu sais ?

-Hn. Ca suffit.

-En effet. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là, au lieu de partir en mission ? Naruto-sempai est parti à ta place, espèce de boulet ! »

_Si je lui dis que c'est de sa faute, il va rien piger. Faisons preuve de tact._

« Hum. J'ai eu un petit empêchement. A cause de Kei. »

Cette fois-ci, il avait prévu le caillou, et il réussit à l'éviter.

Keiki ne se rendit compte de rien, et fronça le sourcils.

« Quoi, Kei ? J'ai rencontré Sakura-sensei, qui m'a dit qu'elle avait été envoyée en mission de rang S particulièrement dangereuse. Mais je crois qu'elle se foutait de ma gueule, parce que Tsunade-sama n'a entendu parler de rien. En plus, pour les missions dangereuses, on fait toujours équipe à trois. Alors, qu'est-ce que Kei a à voir là-dedans ?

-Disons que… Elle s'est fourrée dans une situation…

-C'est grave ?

-Je ne sais pas trop. Ca pourrait le devenir.

-POURQUOI TU RIGOLES, YASURAKA ???

-Pour… Muhaha… Rien… Muhaha… MUHAHAHAHAHAHA ! »

Ca faisait longtemps que les deux amis ne s'étaient pas vraiment battus. Keiki arrangea immédiatement cela, en se jetant sur son coéquipier et en le plaquant au sol, un kunaï sur la gorge.

« Tu n'es pas Yasuraka ! Yasuraka ne rigole jamais !

-Preuve… est faite que… si… Muhaha… Non, mais arrête, c'est vraiment trop comique…

-De-quoi-tu-parles. Réponds. Tout de suite. »

Yasuraka se dégagea sans peine de l'étreinte de Keiki et se redressa, toujours secoué par la fin d'un rire nerveux.

« Bon, attends une seconde. »

Il forma quelques sceaux de ses mains, activant son Genjutsu héréditaire. Très bien. A ce moment précis, Kei devait être en train de rentrer bien gentiment à Konoha, sous l'effet d'une nécessité quelconque.

« Allez. Ca suffit, maintenant, la comédie, cartes sur table. T'es intéressé par une fille. Je connais la fille en question. Mais c'est pas ton fort de flirter avec des filles, surtout si la fille visée est ta meilleure amie, par conséquent…

-Mais non mais quoi mais pas du tout ! »

S'exclama le jeune Eda pris de court, rouge comme une tomate croisée avec un coquelicot et qui cherchait très visiblement un moyen, de se sortir avec élégance de cette situation embarrassante.

Et cela amusait beaucoup Yasuraka. Ce ninja brisait vingt cœurs à la minute, sans même s'en rendre compte, et il devenait rouge comme un collégien pris en faute quand on lui exposait tranquillement la vérité sans lui demander son avis.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, avec Kei ?

-Mais ! Rien ! »

Yasuraka soupira, et lui prit fermement le bras, l'entraînant vers chez Ichiraku, histoire d'avoir une bonne discussion.

°°°°°

Kei s'arrêta tout à coup et secoua la tête, déboussolée. Elle était pourtant certaine d'avoir une raison tout à fait intelligente de venir. Mais là, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle pouvait bien fiche devant la porte de l'Hokage, le poing levé, comme pour frapper.

C'était tout à fait absurde. Elle avait une mission à accomplir pour récupérer son journal : caser son… son ami… avec une quelconque greluche du village. Ca ne l'enchantait pas, mais ce serait dangereux si quelqu'un d'indiscret venait fourrer son nez dans son carnet. Il y avait en effet tous ses jutsus de consignés à l'intérieur, ses secrets de maquillage et de tatouage pour les crocs de ses joues, et pas mal de considérations personnelles sur des gens du village…

Conclusion, elle avait intérêt à revenir vite à son point de départ, si elle se souvenait bien, Yasuraka devait être en train de faire parler Keiki !

Elle rebroussa chemin et courut vers la place principale, en priant Kami pour qu'ils s'y trouvent toujours.

Pas de chance. Elle allait devoir les chercher…

°°°°°

« Bon. Alors. Je vais t'expliquer comment t'y prendre…

-Mais je ne veux pas de conseils ! C'est pas tes oignons ! Et vu ton absence de copine, Yasuraka, je pense que tes conseils ne vaudront pas grand-chose…

-Si je n'ai pas de copine, c'est que je n'en veux pas. Et de toutes façons, c'est de Kei qu'on parler, et je la connais bien.

-Et moi encore mieux.

-Oui, mais toi, t'es amoureux, donc t'es aveugle, faut bien que quelqu'un te guide…

-Je. Ne. Veux. Pas. De. Ton. Aide.

-Je. Te. La. Donnerai. Quand. Même. »

Keiki soupira. Cette conversation ne les mènerait nulle part, et elle durait déjà depuis bien une demi-heure…

« Bon. Ecoute… Je t'ai dit que j'aime Kei, pour que tu me fiches la paix ensuite. Ca ne te suffit pas, alors ?

-Fallait pas me le dire s tu ne voulais pas que je me mêle de tes affaires…

-Mais tu le savais déjà !

-Ca, c'est un détail. Bon. Implicitement, tu as accepté mon aide. Alors…

-Je n'ai pas…

-Si, tu as ! Bon, si mon Genjutsu a fonctionné comme prévu, Kei ne devrait plus tarder… Alors, voilà mon plan, mais pour ça j'aurai besoin de… SEIHIN ! Viens une seconde s'il te plaît !»

°°°°°

Kei avait cherché un peu partout dans les alentours, elle n'avait plus qu'à aller jeter un coup d'œil chez Ichiraku. Les garçons y allaient rarement, parce qu'ils n'étaient pas spécialement fans de ramens, mais qui savait ?

Elle entra d'un pas conquérant et embrassa le stand du regard. Ils n'étaient pas là alo… Heiiiiiin ???

Elle se figea, bouche béée, mâchoire pendante.

Yasuraka avait réussi alors ? Il avait casé Keiki avec… Non, même pas une greluche ! Une jolie fille ! Hyuuga Seihin !

Se rendant compte qu'ils s'étaient tournés vers elle et lui adressaient un signe de la main, elle s'accorda trente secondes pour peser le pour et le contre :

_Première option, je casse la gueule à Seihin. Deuxième option, j'explose Yasuraka. Troisième option, je malmène Keiki. Quatrième option, je me mets à hurler. Cinquième option, je fais comme si de rien n'était._

_Mais en fait, je préfère la sixième option._

_Je vais bouder._

La jeune fille ignora royalement ses coéquipiers et Seihin, qui était assise à côté de Keiki, un bras autour du cou du jeune homme (qui ne semblait pas très à l'aise soit dit en passant…), et, accompagnée de son chien-loup, Kenaku, elle alla s'asseoir à une autre table, à côté d'un autre team qu'elle connaissait… Et plus particulièrement à côté d'un certain Yakusoku, vieil ami et compagnon de missions, et rival attitré en matière de ninjutsu (et bientôt d'autres choses) de Keiki…

« Tiens ! Salut, Kei, ça fait longtemps !

-Hey, les gens ! C'est vrai, alors ça va Yaku ?

-Eh bien, ça va de mieux en mieux depuis que tu es là… »

Ignorant les regards insistants de la table d'à côté, Kei sortit son plus beau jeu d'actrice pour se mettre à rougir et à jouer les midinettes attardées.

« Oooh, c'est vrai… Je suis flattée, alors ! »

Yasuraka posa sa tête dans ses mains. Le plan de départ, c'était que Keiki devait rendre Kei jalouse et se réconcilier avec elle après avoir évité des kunaïs éventuels… Et voilà-t-y pas que c'était Kei qui se débrouillait comme un chef pour jouer la comédie et que Keiki était déjà à serrer les poings d'un air furieux…

Et Seihin semblait prise d'une envie incontrôlable d'éclater de rire…

Yasuraka sentait la situation lui échapper. D'ordinaire, ses plans étaient infaillibles.

Mais là, évidemment, il s'agissait de Kei, l'imprévisible, adorable, agaçante Kei.

Ca ne pouvait que tourner de manière, euh… Spéciale.

« Et alors, ça te dit de te joindre à nous pour la soirée, Kei-tenshi ? »

Seihin décida que c'était le moment d'en rajouter un peu pour équilibrer les vacheries des deux côtés :

« Alors donc, c'est ok, tu passes la soirée chez moi ? »

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase…

Keiki se leva brusquement et une onde d'énergie sortit de ses doigts pour aller frapper violemment Yakusoku à l'épaule, le faisant s'effondrer sur sa chaise en serrant son bras d'une main et en gémissant, et Kei se jeta, suivie de son fidèle Kenaku, sur Seihin, dans une Danse de l'Homme-Bête magnifiquement exécutée…

Yasuraka recula d'un pas, prudemment, et tira Seihin derrière lui histoire de la cacher aux yeux furieux de la jeune Inuzuka et de lui éviter une mort prématurée. De l'autre côté, le team de Yakusoku entraîna son blessé à l'autre bout de la salle et la med-nin du groupe s'occupa de son épaule.

Pendant ce temps, Keiki et Kei se faisaient face, rouges et les poings serrés, au milieu des tables, des chaises et des clients renversés :

« AH OUI, C'EST KEI-TENSHI, MAINTENANT AVEC CE… **(NA : Tenshi signifie ange. On comprend que ça ne plaise pas à Keiki.)**

-AH OUI, ET TOI T'ES INVITE CHEZ ELLE CE SOIR ! ET ON PEUT SAVOIR CE QUE TU VAS Y FAIRE !

-NON MAIS J'AI PAS DE COMPTES A TE RENDRE !

- T'ES MON COEQUIPIER ET J'AI MON MOT A DIRE !

- JUSTEMENT, T'ES MA COEQUIPIERE, PAS MA NOUNOU ! ET PUIS C'EST BIEN TOI QUI VOULAIS ME CASER AVEC QUELQU'UN A TOUS PRIX, JE CROIS ? »

Kei s'arrête une seconde, et les oreilles des spectateurs se mirent à bourdonner.

« Mais comment tu sais ça, toi ? Non, attends, laisse-moi deviner… YASURAKA ! TU VAS MOURIR ! »

Dix minutes plus tard, lorsque la jeune Inuzuka eut enfin compris que Yasuraka utilisait son Genjutsu héréditaire et qu'elle s'acharnait à boxer dans le vide, elle consentit à grand-peine à se calmer.

« Je vous hais. Tous. En bloc.

-Ah, mais non, souffla Yasuraka avec un de ses (rares) sourires. Si tu détestais tout le monde, justement, tu te ficherais totalement de ce qui nous arrive, et tu n'aurais pas réagi de manière si… Explosive… A l'invitation de Seihin…

-C'est un raisonnement tout à fait spécieux, ça ! J'ai le droit de réagir comme il me plaît, même concernant des gens que je ne peux pas piffer !

-Mais bien sûr tout le monde y croit… Conclut Yasuraka en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Et QUI oserait en douter ?

-Moi… S'immisça Seihin.

-Et moi, ajouta Sakura qui avait passé la tête à travers la porte du restaurant.

-Et moi, précisa Sasuke, derrière elle.

-Et moi… Et moi… »

A force de tourner la tête dans tous les sens pour repérer tous les spectateurs coupables de « Et moi »s, afin de les châtier dans l'avenir, Kei en avait un torticolis.

« Bon, reprit Yasuraka, la majorité a parlé. Alors, peux-tu nous donner une raison valable, je dis bien valable, d'avoir vandalisé cet établissement ?

-Vous m'aviez énervée.

-D'accord, mais en quoi…

-Et pourquoi vous posez pas la question à Keiki ? Il s'est énervé, aussi !

-Tiens, admit Yasuraka, un sourire ironique aux lèvres. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Keiki… Tiens, mais où peut bien être passé Keiki… Ca alors, il a disparu…

-Et ça signifie quoi, cet air ironique ? demanda Kei, sur la défensive.

-Ca veut dire que s tu ne le retrouves pas rapidement, tu vas devoir payer les dégâts toute seule…

-Heiiiiiin ?

-Je te conseille par conséquent de te dépêcher… »

Mais Kei n'était plus là.

Les applaudissements explosèrent immédiatement dans la pièce :

« Bravo Yasuraka ! Tu as été magistral !

-Et encore, ce n'est pas fini… Keiki est parti juste au bon moment, c'est un plaisir d'avoir des unités aussi disciplinées sous ses ordres…

-Ah, au fait Yasuraka, intervint Seihin, je ne l'ai pas dit à Kei parce que ça aurait tout fait rater, mais l'invitation chez moi ce soir, elle était pour toi.

-Merci beaucoup, j'y serai. »

Sasuke se tourna vers Sakura :

« Je me disais bien que Seihin n'avait pas fait cela gratos… »

°°°°°

_Si cet abruti ne se trouve pas là où je pense qu'il se trouve, je lui fais la tête au carré. Quand je l'aurai trouvé, évidemment. Toute ma solde va y passer, si je dois payer tout ce bazar toute seule ! _

Mais, heureusement, l'endroit où elle fonça tout droit, les toits du quartier nord du village, où ils aimaient venir pour regarder les étoiles de temps en temps, était honoré de la présence de son coéquipier tombé en disgrâce.

Il était tranquillement étendu contre le toit en pente, à regarder tranquillement ce qui se passait dans la rue animée juste en dessous.

« Eda Keiki ! » Gronda-t-elle d'une voix menaçante. Le jeune homme ne bougea pas, continuant de fredonner des notes sans suite, sans paraître remarquer la jeune Inuzuka.

Il avait vraiment le don de l'énerver, ça n'était pas possible autrement !

Mais il semblait oublier une chose : elle, elle avait le don d'être encore pire que lui dans ce domaine.

« Bon, ben puisque c'est comme ça, je vais voir Yaku-kun et accepter sa proposition… »

Il bondit comme un ressort :

« QUELLE PROPOSITION ? »

Elle se retourna vers lui, satisfaite. Ah, ça y était, il avait réagi. Gnark.

« Bonne question. Aucune pour l'instant. Mais si j'insiste, je suis sure qu'il serait prêt à me faire une proposition quelconque. Je te laisse te demander de quel type.

-Grrr.

-Et toi, ajouta-t-elle en lui plantant un doigt dans la poitrine, tu vas m'aider à payer tous ces dégâts ! Tu sais pour combien il y en a ?

-Aucune idée. C'est d'ailleurs le cadet de mes soucis.

-Quoi ?

-Je t'aiderai à payer, si tu réponds à une de mes questions.

-Euh… Je sais pas pourquoi, j'me méfie.

-Sinon, tu paieras toute seule…

-Mais c'est pas juste !

-M'en moque. »

Kei soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, si ?

« Bon. Pose toujours ta question.

-Tu comptais me caser avec qui ? »

Alors, là, elle s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça. Elle se mit à bafouiller lamentablement.

« Ben euh… Je savais pas… C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à Yasuraka de te sonder… Parce que j'avais pas la moindre idée de qui pourrait te plaire… Je veux dire, t'as pas eu trop l'air de t'intéresser à qui que ce soit depuis que je te connais, alors… »

Keiki se passa la main sur le visage, et remarqua, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même :

« Elle est aveugle ou elle le fait exprès ? »

Puis, il releva la tête, arborant un petit sourire ironique :

« Je ne vois pas où est le problème… Comme tu l'as vu, Seihin, que m'a présentée Yasuraka, me convient très bien… »

L'embarras de Kei se dissipa soudain, laissant place à ses bonnes vieilles envies de meurtre, tandis que Keiki continuait à parler sans paraître se rendre compte de rien.

« Elle est très jolie, non ? Et extrêmement intelligente, d'ailleurs. La conversation que j'ai eue avec elle était passionnante. Et puis… Elle est vraiment charmante. Très différente de… des autres filles que je connais. Enfin, tu vois, je peux remercier Yasuraka, et toi par la même… Hé, là ! »

Kei, laissant ses instincts animaux, légués par son clan, parler haut et fort, venait de lui sauter à la gorge. Il jeta instinctivement les mains en avant pour protéger son visage, et le choc du corps de Kei contre le sien le fit basculer en arrière. Ils roulèrent ensemble le long du toit, Kei s'acharnant à frapper méthodiquement son coéquipier. Finalement, celui-ci, las de lui servir de punching-ball, car il n'avait pas prévu que Kei réagirait aussi violemment, comme quoi, il ne la connaissait pas aussi bien que ça, lui chopa les poignets, et l'immobilisa à deux mètres du bord du toit.

« On se zen.

-Espèce de…

-Ben quoi ? C'était bien ce que tu voulais, non ? Me caser ?

-C'est pas moi qui voulait, c'est Sakura-sensei !

-Mais tu as accepté.

- Elle me faisait du chantage !

-Bon, le dialogue n'avancera jamais, là. »

Il resta muet quelques instants, indifférent aux efforts, de Kei pour se libérer, puis reprit la parole, apparemment incapable de se contenir.

« Et puis, quand on laisse des types douteux nous appeler tenshi, on n'a pas à faire la morale aux autres. »

Kei arrêta de se débattre, et eut un sourire en coin :

« Jaloux, Eda Keiki ? On aura tout vu !

-Et depuis que Inuzuka Kei se laisse-t-elle draguer par le tout-venant ? Je me souviens d'une fois où tu t'es faite accoster par un type qui ne se doutait pas de ce qui l'attendait. Il est toujours à l'hôpital, et ça fait deux mois, je te signale.

-C'est différent.

-En quoi ?

-Il me prenait pour une…

-Et vas-y, ose dire que Yaku-quelque chose voulait une relation d'amitié parfaitement platonique !

-Et c'est toi qui me disais que j'étais pas ta nounou ? C'est pas moi qui me suis fait inviter à passer la soirée chez quelqu'un, c'est toi ! Et franchement, Hyûga Seihin, je me doute de ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête !

-Bon, laisse Seihin de côté, et…

-Alors, laisse Yaku de côté ! »

Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence se montrant les dents pendant un moment, puis, Keiki récapitula :

« Si on laisse ces deux là de côté, ben… Y'a plus que nous deux.

-Et Yasuraka, rappela Kei.

-Non, lui, il est parti avec Seihin.

-PARDON ? »

_Oh, oh… Moi et ma grande gueule…_

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, lorsque Kei eut terminé de hurler à son ami (hum) tout ce qu'elle pensait des manipulateurs qui se servent des jeunes filles respectables pour en rendre d'autres jalouses, Keiki profita d'un instant où elle reprenait son souffle pour la couper :

« Donc, Yasuraka est hors-scène, et y'a plus que nous deux.

-Et le village entier qui écoute notre conversation.

-Oublie le village, merci.

-Hn. Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que si tu continues à hurler non stop, il va jamais y avoir de fin heureuse à ce oneshot, et l'auteur et la Inuzuka Kei de la réalité vont péter un câble !

-Pardon ?

-Laisse tomber. »

Mais, apparemment, comme il n'y avait moyen ni de la faire taire, ni d'arrêter cette conversation sans queue ni tête, Keiki décida d'utiliser des méthodes qu'il n'avait vues en action que dans des livres et dont il n'était pas du tout sûr du succès, à savoir qu'il se pencha vers Kei toujours plaquée contre le toit, et l'embrassa.

Quand on est une Inuzuka et qu'on a sa petite fierté, on ne se laisse pas faire comme ça, non mais !

Le problème, c'est que même quand on est une Inuzuka, on a beau avoir sa petite fierté, quand on a les mains prises et qu'on ne peut pas ordonner à son chien d'attaquer, d'abord parce qu'il n'a pas pu grimper sur un toit, ensuite parce qu'on ne peut pas parler, eh bien, on est bien obligée de laisser sa fierté de côté.

Et d'ailleurs, si elle avait été capable d'arrêter Keiki, Kei aurait été bien embêtée si elle avait réussi, et je vous dis pas l'état de l'auteur qui s'arrache déjà les cheveux depuis deux heures, là.

Bref, cela aurait pu durer longtemps, et Kiba, un peu over-protectif, aurait au cent fois le temps de s'étonner si sa sœur n'était pas rentrée à la maison avant le jour suivant, si les « et moi »s du milieu de cette histoire n'avaient pas fait leur come-back…

« Yatta ! Tsunade-sama me doit trois cent ryos, elle m'avait parié que ces deux-là ne finiraient jamais ensemble !

-Ouais ! Mais dis donc, Keiki a eu de l'entraînement ou quoi ? J'ai l'impression qu'il embrasse bien !

-Hn. (Air amusé. Naruto lui doit mille ryos, d'ailleurs.)

- Quand Kiba saura ça, Keiki va se faire trucider…

-Eh, Yaku ! Pas trop déçu, le play-boy ?

-Yasuraka n'est pas là pour admirer sa réussite ?

-Je crois bien qu'il a raccompagné Seihin…

-Ah, celle-là, je la connais, elle sait y faire, Yasuraka ne refera pas surface avant demain soir !

-… »

Dès les premiers commentaires moqueurs et joyeux, Keiki s'était redressé et avait aidé Kei à se relever. Rouges comme des tomates, ils se regardèrent, et, d'un commun accord, décidèrent de la marche à suivre.

L'hôpital de Konoha allait avoir beaucoup de travail…

« Kenaku, lança Kei à son chien qui l'attendait en bas de la maison, la Danse de l'Homme-Bête ! »

°°°°°

**Archives de l'année 243 de la création de Konoha.**

**Rapport de la med-nin Shizune :**

**Les quinze patients envoyés par Inuzuka Kei et Eda Keiki sont hors de danger. Ils demandent à ce qu'il n'y ait pas de représailles envers leur agresseur. Textuel :**

**«Après tout, on l'avait bien cherché… »**

**°°°°°**

**Rapport du team de recherche n°8 :**

**L'AMBU Yasuraka a été retrouvé hier matin. Apparemment, il n'avait pas quitté le village. Sanction proposée pour ne s'être pas présenté à l'appel sans raison valable, suggérée par le sujet lui-même :**

**Surveillance du domaine des Hyûga.**

°°°°°

Ouuuuffff… J'ai terminé ce oneshot sous la contrainte, pour la véritable Inuzuka Kei, aka Clémence, à qui, je l'espère mon travail plaira !

Sinon, une petite page de pub : allez jeter un coup d'œil à l'auteur Maihime. Ce qu'elle fait est très différent de ce que je fais moi, mais j'adore. Il y a de tout comme style de fic, etc, mais c'est vraiment bien !

Merci d'avance

_**Takara Hatake**_


End file.
